sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Teresa Rojas
)]] Name: Teresa Rojas Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Dancing, listening to music, socialization, partying, watching game shows & reality TV, casual dating, video games Appearance: '''Teresa is smaller than normal for her age, standing at 5’1” and weighing 112 lbs. She is of a fairly thin build, with a slight hourglass figure and barely any fat on her body, with her body having built lean muscle due to time spent dancing. Due to her Hispanic-American heritage, her skin is of a brown colour, but due to time typically spent inside her skin is still fairly light in tone. Her face is round, with black eyes, a button nose, and fairly thin lips. Her hair is black in colour and goes down slightly past her chin, with her having short bangs that cover her ears. It is straight, and Teresa takes meticulous care to make sure that it remains that way, brushing or washing it every single day, if she can. In general, she tries to make herself look pretty, using makeup and moisturizers to remove blemishes and to keep her skin smooth. Teresa’s clothing and heavily depends on what the occasion is. At parties or other social gatherings, she typically wears articles of clothing that are light on her and that she feels will make others interested in her, with clothing such as crop tops, jackets and miniskirts dominating that part of her wardrobe. Due to these items going against school dress code, she elects to wear things she finds easier to wear, with her typical outfit at school being a tank top and some variety of shorts. She does attempt to go for the same effect she tries to get at parties or social gatherings, and typically wears things that show as much skin as she can get past, in order to flirt and get attention from others more easily. When she is dancing, or otherwise performing, she tends to wear the outfit most suitable for what she’s doing, sometimes wearing theatre blacks or other outfits to school in the case that she has nothing else to wear. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a green tank top with a yellow star near the top, blue denim shorts, with black socks and boots. '''Biography: Teresa Ellen Rojas was born on the 11th of October, 2000 to Manuel and Christine Rojas, the former of whom worked as a mailman and the latter of whom worked as a bartender in the local area. They met in high school, with Manuel having a crush on Christine and at one point gathering enough courage to ask her out, an action that resulted in the two dating and later marrying. For the first two months of Teresa’s life, things were working out well for the family. However, on the 24th of December, 2000 tragedy struck. While preparing for a Christmas party the following day, issues with electrical wiring set the house on fire, and although Christine was able to get Teresa out of the house, both she and Manuel died after the former was unable to save the latter. Teresa was unaware of this, and when she was given to Sylvia Rojas, Manuel’s mother, she did not know the difference, and did not know about the death of her parents until a later point in her life. Teresa was initially okay with growing up at her grandmother's place. Sylvia, not wishing to waste the memories she had of her son, tried to take care of Teresa the best she could, taking up overtime and extra jobs in order to make more income for the both of them and hiring a babysitter for when that extra work would leave Teresa home alone. This extra income allowed to get a few luxuries, such as books and toys. In elementary school, although Teresa did try to work within class and did her homework, she greatly preferred lunchtimes and more fun periods such as art and P.E, focusing more on what she would do outside than on her classwork. The vigilance of her grandmother, however, meant that she got fairly decent grades, typically B’s with the occasional A or C. Teresa was happy whenever she was told she did well within her reports, but tended to mostly ignore and quickly forget them afterwards. When Teresa was five, her grandmother — wishing to have her do other activities in addition to what she did within school — enrolled her into ballet lessons, to Teresa’s excitement. She quickly picked up the basics of the dance, and loved it whenever she had a lesson, having fun within the sense of movement she felt when doing it and the exercise the sport was giving her. Wishing that she could do more, she asked her grandmother if she could go into other dance lessons as well. She accepted, and when Teresa was eight she enrolled within more casual dancing classes, which still did performances but taught the students a variety of different styles, such as swing and hip-hop. Teresa, although she felt that none of the styles she learned in this class were as good as ballet, still enjoyed the classes, and to this day still takes them. She also still takes ballet, and tends to show off her skills in both classes whenever she can, to both impress others and have fun by herself. Elementary school passed by without too much fanfare, and fairly soon she moved into middle school. Initially, nothing was really different, and while Teresa still did as she was told she also preferred lunchtimes and what she deemed as more fun classes, and tended to think about them more whenever she was doing her work. Another thing that she tended to think about during class was of the music that she had happened to have listened to recently, through the radio that she listened to whenever her grandmother drove her to school. The songs that she tended to listen to tended to be whatever radio-friendly songs happened to be popular at the time, and these songs tended to get stuck in her head when she wasn’t listening to them, resulting in her replaying the songs in her head whenever she was bored in class. Over time, her tastes in music evolved, and although she still doesn’t listen to more than whatever she hears at parties, she does use platforms such as YouTube and Spotify to listen to artists she’s heard that she likes, with particular favourites being Ariana Grande, Sia, The Weeknd, Hollywood Undead, and the Chainsmokers. Around this time, though, Teresa began to have a couple of issues regarding her life at home with her grandmother. Although she did — and still does — regard her grandmother as the motherly figure in her life, she began to grow bored of being home alone with her — due to the long amount of time each day spent there and due to the lack of entertainment options — and began to seek other options. She began to reach out to her friends on the playground, asking them if they wanted to spend time with her, and due to this started visiting friends more often. She began to throw herself into social situations more, trying to make friends with as many people in her year as she could so that she could avoid having to be at home, which is something that she still does somewhat to this day. Because of this, and because of Teresa’s fairly friendly nature at the time, she began to be invited to the parties that her classmates held. Although initially hesitant to join in because of the atmosphere they were said to have, upon joining she came to love them for many reasons, mostly due to the highly social situations they were and due to the fact that she could dance and listen to the music freely. Over time, she started going to more parties, and she began to rely on them more and more as a way for her to get away from having to be at home and as a way to quench her own boredom, which began to manifest its way into her classes as well as her home life. In turn, she began to put in more effort whenever she went into a party, wearing clothes that she thought would be more attractive to other people and making it a mission to interact with as many people as she could, in an attempt to expand her social circle and give her new options to remedy her ever lurking boredom. These attempts persisted as she entered high school, and as the years went by she became more desperate in her attempts to avoid it. Her feelings of boredom deteriorated, somewhat, to a point where she felt an emptiness inside her whenever she felt like she wasn’t doing anything. She began to engage in cheap thrills, searching for whatever fun existed so that she could avoid her boredom. In addition, this was the point in time when her grandmother had elected to tell Teresa about what happened to her birth parents — having lied to Teresa when asked previously and stating that the two parents had to go work in another country for a long period of time, to a place where they could neither bring a child nor could they properly contact the rest of civilization. Teresa, initially, believed this lie due to her grandmother not having lied to her before, hoping — although not explicitly so, as she essentially considered her grandmother as her true parent — that she would be able to meet them at some point in her life. The news, notably the sudden nature of how the two died, shocked her, making her realise for the first time that she wasn’t going to live forever. Due to this, and due to also realising that her life could possibly end at any moment, she began to view her life in a slightly different light, beginning to focus even more on trying to have fun as she now began to deem life as being too short to be spent wasting time on things that she didn’t want to do. The revelation of what happened to her parents, and Teresa's recent change in lifestyle, has mildly strained Teresa's relationship with her grandmother, but ultimately the relationship is still fairly good, with Teresa realizing that ultimately she didn't care too much about the lie and her grandmother decided that she should let Teresa make her own decisions in life, since they seemed to make her happy. Teresa's new worldview, however, gave a negative change to her temperament. Because she felt that she had to focus on having fun, she began to push other things — and people — aside. She became more selfish, and in general began to value her fun over the needs of other people, in cases such as group projects usually putting in less work than everyone else because she didn’t really want the work to weigh her down. She would lead people on and do things for or with her that wouldn’t benefit them, usually hiding elements of what would happen or bringing up their prior friendship in order to convince them to do what they wouldn't normally do. In cases where someone was angry at her because of actions she had done, unless they were a friend particularly important to her she would typically stop being friends with them rather than make moves to repair the friendship, unless said moves were easy to do. Although she kept her own hobbies, she refused to join clubs from her school, or tried to pick up hobbies that other people wanted her to do, deeming her own hobbies too important to be pushed aside in favour of others. One exception, however, was a hobby that she picked up during interactions that she had with her grandmother. One night, when she had nothing else to do, she saw that her grandmother was watching an episode of Big Brother, and elected to watch it with her. She soon began to like the show, and watched future episodes, in addition to branching out and watching other shows in the same vein. What she likes generally falls into two categories, those being more trashy reality TV, with shows such as Hell’s Kitchen and Keeping Up With The Kardashians providing her with something that she could laugh at when she didn’t have anything else to do, and the more strategic game shows, with shows such as Big Brother and Survivor being interesting and funny enough for her to try and keep up with, although at a more casual level. Due to hobbies and other commitments, Teresa normally cannot keep up with being able to watch TV all the time, so she elects to record episodes and watch them later, preferring this method rather than watching them at the time of airing as it allows her to be able to watch them whenever she’s bored or has nothing else to do. High school, at this point, was the point in her life when she began to date other guys within her peer groups. Although she had been asked out by other guys before due to her relatively social nature and attempts to take care of her appearance, she tended to reject them because she was unsure about whether she would be able to commit to being in a relationship with them. However, due to the changes that occurred in her personality at high school, she’s now fine with dating other boys, and has engaged herself in several relationships with other people at her school, some being boys who asked her out and some being boys that she was interested in. To her, it’s somewhat of a game to get the people she wants to fall in love with her, and if they do — or if they ask her out independently of her efforts — she tends to stay with them for around a couple of months or so before she gets bored of being with them and moving on to someone else. The aftermaths of these relationships generally go the same way as what would happen if a friend was angry with her; she would be happy to remain friends with them if they were okay with the breakup, but if they became angry at her for her dumping them she would typically not try to mend the bridge, unless doing so would be easy for her to do. During year 10, at a party that she went to, the host happened to have a PS4 with games available as an entertainment option, and — not feeling like dancing or doing any of the other options at that particular time — Teresa decided to play, to see what it was like. She found herself enjoying the games on offer, and upon the days after the party she was interested enough in them to start buying games of her own. She views them as mostly mindless entertainment, the types of games that she plays — mostly first-person shooters and certain indie games — not requiring much thought into playing them and serving as a way for her to waste hours if there was nothing else she wanted to do. Although she does not have the funds to buy any major consoles, she is still capable of playing games on her personal laptop, and uses this as her main platform to do so. Academically, Teresa is not going very well. Although she tries for her grandmother’s sake, she just doesn’t really care about school or studying over any of her other hobbies, and tends to get Cs and Ds on her report cards. The two exceptions to this are with social studies and PE, with both classes aligning with her own interests to be considered interesting to her. Her least favourite subject is geography, with her just finding it boring and barely even trying in response. Socially, Teresa excels. Because of her efforts, she reaches out to many of the people in her school, having people she’s friends within many social groups. She doesn’t really belong to any group of her own, though, preferring to float between them in order to talk to particular people. Despite her highly social nature, she is not part of the popular crowd, due to her more selfish and hedonistic nature and her willingness to talk to more fringe elements of the social stratosphere. In terms of her future, Teresa hasn’t put any thought into it. She’d rather do the things she likes to do rather than do anything that would give her long term stability, and she’s for the most part taking life as it goes along. If she happens to find a job that she’d actually enjoy doing, then she’d be happy to take it, but she doesn’t really care if no opportunity like that comes along. Advantages: Teresa, due to over 10 years of regular dance practice, is in exceptional physical shape. Although she likely cannot handle a fight against some of the more physically built students in her class, she is otherwise physically adept and can handle taxing island situations. In addition to this, due to experience, she is capable of talking to people and presenting to them what they want, which might help in the field of getting allies or manipulating others. Disadvantages: Teresa is a hedonist without a strong survival instinct and might lack the motivation to focus on survival and playing to win. In addition, her actions in the past have resulted in other people burning bridges with her, and these people might possess grudges, something that will cause issue with Teresa’s chances to win if she happens to come across them. Designated Number: Female Student No. 31 --- Designated Weapon: Chain Whip Conclusion: Nothing to fix up someone's priorities like death staring them straight in the face. If that doesn't do it for this girl, nothing will, and she'll deserve what she gets. - Veronica Rai The above biography is as written by Yugikun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'Yugikun, Jilly '''Kills: 'Reuben Walters 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Chain Whip (assigned weapon), Water Pistol (from Desiree Beck), Kimberly Nguyen’s KABAR combat knife (from Reuben Walters), Bear Trap (from Reuben Walters, to Sakurako Jackson) '''Allies: 'Reuben Walters 'Enemies: 'Desiree Beck, Terra Johnson 'Mid-game Evaluation: 'Reuben Walters heard somebody crying in the temple, as he approached he observed Teresa, who was only regularly checking her bag and otherwise seemingly distraught. Only seemingly, however, as she faced Reuben with a smile when he made himself known. Some time later a slightly injured Teresa would be found approaching Desiree Beck, who had seemingly fallen somewhere within the lower wilderness area. Reuben would accidentally reveal himself shortly thereafter- Teresa was a distraction, her willingness to help out Desiree had merely been distracting the mark of a hastily planned murder. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The Past: * Studied The Practical Tactics Of Pickups... V7 Pregame: *Sweet Design *Apooling Behavior *In Vino Veritas (#SwiftBall) *Shake It Out (#Swiftball) V7: *Put on Your Game Face *LMAO they made Fortnite into a real thing! *R T J 3 M O T H E R F U C K E R S *His Whole Life Packed In Two Bags, Just Two Bags *vegas4sure *Moss and Bones *Lately Kiss My Ass Lately *Someone's Watching *Love Love Love / Pa Pa Power *Low Times *Party Like It's 1999 *Hell and You *We're All Excited, We Don't Know Why, Maybe It's 'Cause, We're Gonna Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Teresa Rojas. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students